wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline (unofficial)
This article provides an unofficial timeline of recorded important events in the Warcraft universe compiled from official timelines and all sources published by Blizzard. Blizzard has used two standards when establishing dates in various official timelines, both based on the opening of the Dark Portal. Numbering is based on the opening of the Dark Portal, as this is the method used by the latest source. Some sources have the opening of the Dark Portal as about 25 years before the start of World of Warcraft, and other dates state that it was about 30 years before the start of World of Warcraft. This timeline is based on the 30 year standard. All dates are considered to be spans of time from one to the next since many events are only given vague ordering and estimated dates. Warcraft products are displayed in italics. It should be considered as an official timeline, but should be as accurate as, and more complete than, whatever Blizzard has provided. Beginning of Azeroth ;-147,000 * * *The Titans and the Shaping of the Universe *Sargeras and the Betrayal (Minus Eredar related events) * * ;-65,000 * ;-64,001 *Charge of the Dragonflights *The Waking World and the Well of Eternity ;-25,000 *Sargeras arrival on Argus. Promised the Eredar Leaders godlike powers but Velen had a vision about the Eredar transforming into unspeakable Demons *Velen and his Draenei fled Argus ;-24,969 * ;-16,000 *War between Aqir and Trolls *First War between Earthen and Iron Dwarves Age of the elves ;-14,000 *The first Night Elves or "Kaldorei" appear and found their civilization upon the banks of the Well of Eternity ;-13,500 *The Kaldorei begin to actively study and practice arcane magic. They bend magic to their will and use it to build beautiful cities, craft artifacts and reshape the land. Some Kaldorei resist the lure to use the Well of Eternity’s power and warn others of the dangers of abusing it. Their warnings go unheeded. *A group of upper-class Kaldorei begin to refer to themselves as the Highborne and revel in the use of magic. ;-11,900 *Zandalari Invasion ;-10,250 * * ;-10,000 *Start of the War of the AncientsThe War of the Ancients ;-9,999 * * *''The Demon Soul'' (Past) * *The Sundering of the World * ;-9,998 * *War of the Satyr * |date=4-Aug-2011 7:00PM}} ;-9,400 * ;-9,000 * Expanded Universe (US) → The History of Warcraft, Chapter I: Mythos - The World Tree and the Emerald DreamExpanded Universe (EU) → The History of Warcraft, Chapter I: Mythos - The World Tree and the Emerald Dream * ;-7,300 * Expanded Universe (US) → The History of Warcraft, Chapter I: Mythos - Exile of the High ElvesExpanded Universe (EU) → The History of Warcraft, Chapter I: Mythos - Exile of the High Elves *The Sentinels and the Long Vigil ;-6,800 * Expanded Universe (US) → The History of Warcraft, Chapter I: Mythos - The Founding of Quel'ThalasExpanded Universe (EU) → The History of Warcraft, Chapter I: Mythos - The Founding of Quel'Thalas * ;-5,000 *Draenei appears on Draenor ;-4,000 * Age of the mortals ;-2,800 *Arathor and the Troll Wars ;-2,700 *The Guardians of Tirisfal ;-2,500 *Ironforge - the Awakening of the Dwarves ;-1,200 *The Seven Kingdoms ;-1,000 *War of the Shifting Sands ;-818 * * *Aegwynn and the Dragon Hunt ;-370 (Year 222 by the King's Calendar) *Last Gnome royalty ;-230 (Year 362 by the King's Calendar) *War of the Three Hammers ;-170 (Year 422 by the King's Calendar) *Dwarves meet Gnomes *Gnomeregan is built Rise of the Horde ;-100 (Year 492 by the King's Calendar) * *The invincible Manta is slain with an arrow with three drops of a volatile black liquid, saving Azeroth from total annihilation ;-46 (Year 546 by the King's Calendar) * * Garrosh Hellscream arrives slightly before these events after engaging in time travel from timeline A, creating timeline B *Blood River War *Warcraft: Durotan ;-45 (Year 547 by the King's Calendar) *The Last Guardian ;-40 (Year 552 by the King's Calendar) * ;-19 (Year 573 by the King's Calendar) * * * ;-18 (Year 574 by the King's Calendar) * First War ;0 (Year 592 by the King's Calendar) * ;1 (Year 593 by the King's Calendar) * * * *''The Last Guardian'' *Warcraft: The Beginning ;4 (Year 596 by the King's Calendar) * ;5 (Year 597 by the King's Calendar) * * *The Alliance of Lordaeron Second War ;6 (Year 598 by the King's Calendar) *''Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness'' *''Tides of Darkness'' *''World of Warcraft: Ashbringer'' (Past) ;7 (Year 599 by the King's Calendar) *''Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal'' *''Beyond the Dark Portal'' *''The Last Guardian'' (Future) *The Invasion of Draenor *The Birth of the Lich King *Icecrown and the Frozen Throne ;8 (Year 600 by the King's Calendar) *''Day of the Dragon'' *Alterac crisis *The Battle of Grim Batol *Lethargy of the Orcs ;18 (Year 610 by the King's Calendar) *''Warcraft Adventures: Lord of the Clans'' *''Lord of the Clans'' *The New Horde *War of the Spider *Road To Damnation *Kel'Thuzad and the Forming of the Scourge ;20 (Year 612 by the King's Calendar) *''Of Blood and Honor'' *The Alliance Splinters * In Between the Second and Third Wars ;23 (Year 615 by the King's Calendar) *The events of Escape from Durnholde Keep take place. Third War and the Scourge ;25 (Year 617 by the King's Calendar) *''Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos'' *The Scourge of Lordaeron *''World of Warcraft: Ashbringer'' *Sunwell - The Fall of Quel'Thalas * *Archimonde's Return and the Flight to Kalimdor *Trogg invasion in Gnomeregan *The Battle of Mount Hyjal * * ;26 (Year 618 by the King's Calendar) *''Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game'' Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, pg 33''Alliance & Horde Compendium, pg 9 *Rise of the Blood Elves *Civil War in the Plaguelands *The Lich King Triumphant * * * * * ;28 (Year 620 by the King's Calendar) * * ;29 (Year 621 by the King's Calendar) *''Cycle of Hatred'' *''Manual of Monsters'' *''Alliance & Horde Compendium'' *''Magic & Mayhem'' *''The Well of Eternity'' *''The Demon Soul'' *''The Sundering'' * *''Dragon Hunt'' *''Shadows of Ice'' * *''Ghostlands'' Rise of the Qiraji ;30 (Year 622 by the King's Calendar) *''World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game'' *''Lands of Mystery'' * * **Battles break out in Warsong Gulch and Alterac Valley **Assault on Blackwing Lair **Zul'Gurub **Dragons of Nightmare **The Gates of Ahn'Qiraj are reopened. **Naxxramas appears over Stratholme **World of Warcraft: Ashbringer *''Alliance Player's Guide'' *''Horde Player's Guide'' *''Monster Guide'' *''Dark Factions'' ;32 (Year 624 by the King's Calendar) * *''Rise of the Horde'' ends *''World of Warcraft (Wildstorm comic)'' Siege of Outland * **Blood elves under Kael'thas capture Tempest Keep. The Exodar escapes, ending up on Azeroth. With the power of the Keep's naaru, M'uru, the Blood Knights gain new powers. *War in Outland **The Dark Portal Opens under the command of Lord Kazzak. His forces are defeated by the Argent Dawn and Alliance and Horde forces. ** The Legion leads a counterattack against the Alliance and Horde on the Stair of Destiny which fails. **The Alliance and Horde then rendezvous with the stranded Alliance forces and the uncorrupted Horde who were left on Outland after the Dark Portal was destroyed over 20 years earlier. **Project at Firewing Point. **World of Warcraft: Illidan. **The Black Temple: Illidan killed/captured at the hands of Akama, Maiev and the Ashtongue Deathsworns. **Battle of Zul'Aman: Zul'jin killed. **Kael'thas and his felblood minions took M'uru to the Sunwell Plateau. Lady Liadrin's Blood Knights joined the Shattered Sun Offensive, along with the Aldor and Scryer factions. ***Fury of the Sunwell: Kael'thas attempted to summon Kil'jaeden, but was defeated. ***The essence of the dying Naaru M'uru reignites the Sunwell! ***Kael'Thas is finally killed in Magisters' Terrace * *''The Dragons of Outland'' **Tyrygosa seems to heal Malygos's insanity. * War against the Scourge ;34 (Year 626 by the King's Calendar) *War against the Lich King starts **The Lich King awakens and leaves the Frozen Throne ***Sindragosa is awoken **Zombie Infestation **The Scourge begin regular attacks on Stormwind City and Orgrimmar *Battle for Light's Hope Chapel *''Night of the Dragon'' * *The Fall of Naxxramas *Lor'themar Theron: In the Shadow of the Sun * * * * *Battle of Angrathar the Wrathgate *Battle for the Undercity *Broken Front *Secrets of Ulduar **Defeat of Algalon the Observer *The Argent Tournament *Battle at the Isle of Conquest ;36 (Year 628 by the King's Calendar) *Battle at Icecrown Citadel *Fall of the Lich King * *The Black Dragonflight invades the Ruby Sanctum * *Gnomes retake Gnomeregan's surface **Gelbin Mekkatorque: Cut Short *Trolls retake Echo Isles *Gilneas civil war *''Stormrage'' Post-apocalyptic Azeroth ;39 (Five years after the start of Wrath of the Lich King, three years since Arthas' death. Year 631 by the King's Calendar) *''The Shattering: Prelude to Cataclysm'' * *The Shattering, Deathwing returns to Azeroth ** ** Baine Bloodhoof: As Our Fathers Before Us ** Velen: Prophet's Lesson ** Varian Wrynn: Blood of Our Fathers ** Invasion of Gilneas ** ** ** Gilneas rejoins the Alliance ** Wolfheart ** Second battle of Mount Hyjal ** Island at Vashj'ir appears ** Conflict breaks out at Tol Barad *Thrall: Twilight of the Aspects *Charge of the Aspects *Zandalar Island is destroyed and the Trolls try to retake their lands *Ragnaros tries to burn down Nordrassil but is defeated *Hour of Twilight was stopped by Thrall and the Dragon Aspects. Deathwing is defeated * After the Cataclysm ended *The Dragon Aspects give up their immortality *Wrathion is the only Black dragon left; To his knowledge *''Dawn of the Aspects'' *''Jaina Proudmoore: Tides of War'' * *Garrosh Hellscream assaults and releases the Mana Bomb, destroying Theramore *Horde and Alliance discover the once mist-cloaked Pandaria *War breaks out in Pandaria, Jaina Proudmoore purges the Sunreavers from Dalaran *The Zandalar tribe resurrects the Thunder King ;41 (2 "Dragon"-years after The Cataclysm. Year 633 by the King's Calendar) *Sunreaver Onslaught, Kirin Tor Offensive, and Shado-Pan Assault end the attempted emergence of Zandalari troll and Mogu Empire ** Lei Shen is killed. *''Vol'jin: Shadows of the Horde'' * * Siege of Orgrimmar ** Garrosh Hellscream is defeated by the combined forces of the Alliance and the Horde and imprisoned. * Warchief Garrosh Hellscream is replaced by Vol'Jin. * Varian tells Vol'Jin he is willing to end the Horde and Alliance war. * War Crimes Warlords of Draenor * * * Garrosh Hellscream escapes his imprisonment with the help of a time agent and travels back to Draenor, thus creating an alternate timeline, intent on stopping the Horde drinking the blood of Mannoroth and creating his own Iron Horde. * A portal into Draenor's past opens, allowing citizens of Azeroth to travel there. * A past version of Draenor is re-created. * ** Gul'dan arrives on Azeroth The Legion Returns to Azeroth 43 (10 years after Illidan's "death","World of Warcraft: Legion" reveal Blizzcon 2015 4 years since the end of the Cataclysm,Quest line in "World of Warcraft : Legion" from Azurewing Repose Year 635 by the King's Calendar) * The Burning Legion returns to Azeroth and the Broken Isles are rediscovered. * * Khadgar takes control of the Kirin Tor and moves over the Broken Isles (primarily nearer to the Broken Shore. * The Emerald Nightmare encroaches into Azeroth. * Adventurers seek the Pillars of Creation in an attempt to turn the tide. * Suramar City's defensive shield falters as adventurers rediscover the city once thought destroyed. The Legion defeated and Sargeras banished * External enemies defeated, the factions focus on each other * The Horde builds forces in Ashenvale and begins their advance into Darkshore. * unwittingly delivers a near fatal, dishonorable blow to as he duels . * Warchief Sylvanas pushes into Darkshore and reaches the shore nearest Teldrassil. * The fire bombardment of Teldrassil begins and the Alliance tries to evacuate. * The Alliance under and plan and begin a counterstrike on the Ruins of Lordaeron. * The siege of the ruins and Undercity begins as the Horde evacuates, seemingly expecting the attack. * In an effort to slow the Alliance, Sylvanas uses the Blight multiple times, but fails to stop the fall of Undercity and Varok Saurfang is captured. * Both forces leave the area as the ruins are now flooded with Blight. * Future? * Velen: Prophet's Lesson (Future) * End Time or The final return of the Old Gods. * References See also * Current Timeline pl:Historia (nieoficjalna) Lore Category:Timelines